Why me?
by Iloveborisairay
Summary: It's been 18 years since alice left wonderland, and gave birth to little Eliza and Maeve, they were the cutest twins to be born into the world. Let's see what happens when they are both kidnapped and taken by a mysterious man, named Blood, and his number 2, Elliot March, at a masquerade.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hi there every one, this is my first time writing a fic, so im kinda nervous, please judge harshly so that I can improve and it also means a lot if you review it, if it doesn't get a lot of reviews, I might give up, so yeah I will try to upload as much as possible, and if the reviews are good, I'll keep writing and thanks for giving me a try. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: _**  
**A strange nightmare... Or so I thought**

**_Everett's P.O.V._**

_**BUZZ BUZZZZ**_  
"I'm so pumped for the party tonight! What are you going to be? _**-E**_"

"I guess you'll have to find out ;) **_-Eve" SHWOOP~_**

**_BUZZ BUZZZZZ_**  
"Y do u do this to me~? :( fine I'll see ya there :) I gtg byee _**-E**_."

_I smiled at my phone like an idiot and then turned it off. I couldn't get anything about Eric out of my head. I mean it could seriously be frustrating at times, but I sometimes wonder if he thinks of me..._

Eric was very tall, about '6,1' and he had curly blond, orange, locks and he was on the basketball team. Everyone school said liked me more than a friend_, but I had no proof, and as a fellow gentleman, I could not accuse my bro for such- oh who am I kidding, I am originally named Eliza Maeve Liddle, and Eric is my crush, and I would want to believe he did in fact love - WOAH, WOAH WHOAH, WAIT HOLD UP DIS TRAIN! I AM NOT gay, and as a man, FORBIDDEN to like the SAME gender._

_But yeah if you tell anyone you're __**DEAD**__._

"I'm soo hopeless~" I said banging my head against a wall repeatedly.

My sister's name is Maeve Eliza Liddle, the exact opposite as my first and middle name, but that's not what I'm trying to get across.

_When I was two years old, I was renamed Everett Grey Liddle. My mother made me start dressing as a boy, I had no idea why, so I thought she hated me, so I thought she was trying to reject me. But my twin and I looked nothing alike, and I thought that was the reason she hated me, and I was probably correct...  
_  
Maeve had mothers hair, it was the same chestnut brown, but just a hint darker, and it was stunningly beautiful. And her eyes, were beautiful sunshine yellow, and brought light into even the hardest rain. Adam said yellow eyes were rare. Adam was the eye doctor, and most of the doctors that were hired at the mansion where aware of my "secret."

On the other hand, I had navy hair, like my father, mixed with a brown like color, and my eyes were the same colour as mothers and I know that a gentleman should never exaggerate, but I am really handsome, as children my sister and I would get tons of compliments and we would always get kidnapped. My mom said I look just like father, a real gentleman.

I have been taking classes on how to be a gentleman for about 16 years now, since from I was 2 years old, the lessons taught me how to treat a lady, and how to be around other boys, like interest, and boys had some pretty, "weird," interest, I must say so myself.

The corridor was already decorated with dim-lit candles. And fake cob webs, because there was no way mother would accept that.

We were all dressed up as something or another. I was a warrior with a blue colored jacket and a white shirt with blue lining with black pants, and brown knee high, lace up boots, with my sword in its sheathe at my side,  
( A.N. Pretty much aces outfit, but blue and white )Maeve was a vampire, while wearing a black cape and a matching red and black dress that came to about her mid-thigh and red and black striped stockings that went above her knees, black Mary Janes, and fake fangs.

Since I lived on the estate I had one more lesson on how to greet people to the estate if mother was too busy. Why the heck do I gotta do this...

"When you shake there hands, make sure it's firm and not shaky, also make sure that it is not too long and not too short. Would you like to give it a go master Everett?" Said the instructor , Albert.

"Sure," I responded, as we shook hands.

"no. No! NO! Your grip is too tight, loosen up!"

(After about an half hour after that...)

"Excellent master, you catch on quickly, now we went over on dancing already, have we not?"

"Yes sir," I sighed.

"Great, then there is nothing left to be taught today, so do you have any questions?" Albert stood there, patiently, waiting for a response.

"Umm... well... at school-"

"Are you being bullied?"

"No, and please let me finish."

"You have my apologies master."

"Thank you, and as I was saying, at school t-there is... this... B-b-boy that... I k-kind of... lik-" Albert cut me off harshly.

"We will not accept master Everett to like men, we are raising him to be a fine gentleman, and for him not to be homosexual." After that was an awkward silence, which was cut short, thank gosh, when there was a knock at the door, which made a creaking noise. Both Albert and I stared at the door to find my mother, who was smiling.

"Albert, I have come to collect Everett," They greeted as they always did, the kiss on both cheeks, as Robert responded

"Aw so soon?" he said he said cheerfully, pretending that he was having fun with me.

"Yes I am afraid so, I am so very sorry Albert, please forgive me, but we must take our leave, for the party is soon to start," mother replied.

"Yes I understand, and also Everett, remember all that we have learned today," he said giving me a wink;), hinting that I shouldn't think too much about Eri- I MEAN WHY AM I SO FRICKING ATTRACTED TO HIM, UGH I HATE PRETENDING TO BE A BOyy- I MEAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING MAN STAY STRONG! YOU ARE YOU ARE NOT GAY AND YOU ARE NOT A GIRL.  
"I think it is time to take our leave mother," I said smiling, as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. But I kept my cool, as a gentleman should, which I rocked because Albert then said keep up the good work.

Maeve's P.O.V.

I heard a knock "short long long long short short," The secret knock my mother came up with to know it was her. As I pulled my self away from my studies I went to open the door and saw my mother and idiotic brother, being his usually self.

"Is the party about to start?" I asked reaching for my gloves near my bed table.

"Yes now hurry up! We don't want to be late!" mother said looking at a pocket watch, as I took some fresh mints and shoved them in Everett's mouth.

"Whogdt dehd hsll" Everett said trying to say 'what the hell', but his attempts didn't work so he just let it go.

"You are both stunning tonight! Mother said," playing with a piece of my hair. Mom was really pretty, her hair was probably silky smooth, and her eyes were so pretty.

"Thanks mom" I said as I smiled letting my fangs show, which made mother giggle a bit. We walked into the ball room, and we were early, the drink and food tables were filled still, and the ball floor was empty.

"Mommy has to go greet guest and the party will start soon, Everett you are the man if the house, so you must greet people as well, please don't do anything foolish, I apologize for making you wait alone Maeve, we will be back, and I'm sure you'll find a guest you can talk to.

"Yes mother" I said as Everett rolled his eyes at my obedience, and they both walked towards the large doors.

I went over to a nearby bench and started reading my book named, "Alice in Wonderland," "What do you think daddy looks like?" a voice in my head said, that was most likely my conscience, "I know where your daddy is," the voice said again.

"Really!?" I asked the voice,"how do I find him!?"

"Just follow the rabbit and the man with the hat, and don't forget the brother of yours..."

"Thank you so much! I owe you!" I smiled at myself, knowing my father was somewhere, and I was going to find him. This was all very surreal.

Nightmares P.O.V.

"Nightmare, I have told you a million times to get to work," Gray said forcefully, as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"But I don't wannaaa,~ besides, there's going to be a new foreigner in a few time turns, and I don't want to miss it!" I snapped back, not wanting to work, why did I have to work and not Gray-nii~ so unfair~.

"F-foreigners?" Gray asked with a flushed face, and that unreadable mind of his. "Tell me their name, at least," Gray begged.

"Everett Liddle and Maeve Liddle, twins, from a woman you know well," I said quirking my eyebrow.  
Grays face then turned a shade of bright pink. "Gray, you're kidding right?" I said as I tried to read Gray's thoughts, and his face turned scarlet.

"S*** MY F****** KIDS?! I SWEAR TO GOD NIGHTMARE, IF YOU READ MY THOUGHTS, I WILL CHANGE MY MIND ON THE ASSASSINATION."

"You wouldn't," I said coughing up blood. More sweat rolled down the lizards face, as he simply wiped the blood away with his handkerchief.

"If course not" Gray said, "as long as you tell me before hand when they are coming in..." Ehhh why did he have to be such a meanie~. I know he was an assassin but, could he at least ease up?

Maeve's P.O.V

I put away my book and followed Everett and mum through the doors. There was women in nice dresses, wearing masquerade masks, and men in tux, also with masquerade mask, but out of every one, I saw a my mother and sist- I mean brother because they were some of the only people not wearing masks.

"Oof! Oh I'm so sorry!" I said running into a man with black hair the came out from under his big hat, with roses and car- wait... A HAT? And he was standing next to man with rabbit ears, who looked a lot like Eric, but a lot taller, and why would he be a rabbit? I mean this was Halloween but,-

"It's quite alright," he said taking my hand and kissing it, but he was looking at me dead center, which kind of scared me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, rubbing my face dusted over with light pink.

"No, you just... Remind me of someone," he said smirking, and letting go of my hand. I have to go get mother and Everett now I thought, I curtsied.

"I have to go now," I said smiling, and walking away. But I felt the man grab my wrist, and he twirled me around into his arms.

"It's rude to walk away from a man you ran into, and I didn't even get a name," he purred into my ear,"can I at least get this dance?" He said escorting me away from the room where my mother and brother were in, into the ballroom.

"I-I guess, and my name is Maeve," I said stuttering a little, and blushed at how close out faces were.

"That's a pretty name," the man said,"my name is Blood," well that's a bold name, I thought. He held out his hand to dance and I accepted it.

His hand slithered around my waist, as we started to dance, he was very good, I didn't want to mess up, and I didn't. In fact, we attracted a crowd, and he lowered his hand to the top of my butt, but I quickly moved it back up to my back, as we continued dancing. For a second, I thought he frowned, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk, as the song came to an end.

Thinking about it now, I hope he didn't take my rejection, as playing, "hard to get."

"Someone wants to play hard to get~" he said, with his voice about an octave lower, and he started sucking on my earlobe.

"Nnnnh- B-Blood stop, I really have to go and get my brother," I gasped, as I pulled away, but his grip was so strong, and all that made him do was pull me in closer.

"Blood! STOP! I said, pushing away stronger than before, but I still didn't budge.

"Maeve!?" Some one called in the distance, as a bag slipped over my head.

Everett's P.O.V.

"Blood! STOP! I heard and quickly turned my head to the source.

"Maeve!?" I said running towards her but I was caught by a taller man

"Eric?" I asked him, he was dressed with a long purple scarf and brown rabbit ears, which made me burst out with laughter "hehe, haHa HAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH ERIC, AHAH, your a RABBIT, hahahaha, HAHAHAA!"

"I-I-I'm not, I AM A DOG! That's it! IM A DOG," he said as I looked behind his shoulder to see Maeve being taken away.

"MAEVE!" I said trying to chance the other man who took Maeve, but I felt a jolt of pain enter my shoulder, "OWWIE WHAT THE HECK?" I said before looking at the syringe in my shoulder, injected by who I could see clearly, wasn't Eric, because his face looked like it was saying "who are you?" The mystery man was putting a potato sack over my head, and saw him mouth the word, "sorry."

* * *

**_Okeee that was my first time ever writing (except for reviews and such)_**

**_Blood-if this gets more than 10 reviews author will make a side story about Eliza and Eric and Maeve's past~_**

**_author-when did I agree to this?_**

**_Blood-like five minutes ago_**

**_author-oh okay then _**

**_Blood-and you let them decide who you're going to ship them with, right?_**

**_author-uhh sure why not, it's always good to hear the people 3_**

**_Blood-please review *sips tea*_**

**_Everett-where am I?_**

**_author-I GUESS you'll have to find out! MUAHAHAHA!_**


	2. Chapter 2: a rude awakening

**okay so I flipped out when I saw I had a follower. I was like OMG. And sadly Boris isn't in this chappy :( unless you want this chapter to be long af (excuse my french) then deal with it for now. Boris is my favorite, and I'm gonna let u guys decide my ships, I don't mind shipping my o.c. With other role holders, and I wanna let u guys decide on their ships, because I think it's easier to write about something, than make it up. Thank you 4 following and Happy turkey day! And btw this chapter should clear up any misunderstandings! Thanks for reading! It means so much guys! I really couldn't be happier!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

A rude awakening...

**Maeve's P.O.V.**

"Ugh my head... Where am I?"I said slowly opening my eyes to meet a pair of sea-green ones.

I felt my arms pinned to either side of me, and took my a while to realize it was Blood. My eyes practically shot open, and I blinked a few times.

"B-B-Blood? What a coincidence, where am I?"I said trying to pull myself up with my arms, and failing miserably.

"Why, you're at _MY_ mansion, of course," he said smirking at me.

"Why are you on top of me..." I asked him again, and to the looks of it, he was getting ticked off with all my "silly" questions.

"Because, I like being on top," He responded with a grin.

Okay, let's get things straight. Was he a sadist or something, I mean really, I barely even know the guy, and he's straddling me, and I think he kidnapped me... Sorry but I'm really confused.

"Oh okay then..." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"Excuse me miss, did I say you could sleep?" He asked me seriously, after I was thinking about being rude, I changed my mind and to only say things that wouldn't get me killed.

"No, sir" I said with half-lidded eyes, when he suddenly kissed me, forcing a liquid down my throat. I drank all the liquid and he seemed surprised.

"I think you like it~"he said grinning and leaning down for another kiss, and before I could protest, someone had opened the door.

A familiar, brown eared rabbit came in the door, ignoring us at first, while holding a 20-pound stack of paperwork, "Boss we really need to start wor-" he dropped all the papers and raised a hand to his nose, and blood dripped out of his hand.

The man, referred to as 'Blood's grip loosened, and I shot up from underneath him. "ERIC YOU CAME TO SAVE ME! THIS BEAST WAS HOLDING ME HOSTAGE!" Blood deadpanned, while Eric clutched his sides and burst out with laughter.

"Bahahahahahah, Blood wouldn't do that, he's a gentleman and plus, he just met you, Hahaha, to think boss would do such a thing, bahahaha! who's Eric?"Eric continued laughing and fell to the floor. Blood and I deadpanned at the rabbit laughing hysterically. Blood got off me, and set a small bottle on the dresser, and I could finally breath fully again.

**INSERT DEEP BREATH**

But I again deadpanned. Wait so he's not Eric... Who is he?

"Who are yo-," I asked but then Eri- I mean mystery man cut me off.

"I'm Elliot, the March hare." Woah this is just like the book, and they're both equally crazy, "Pfft tee hee heeheehee," I laughed and covered my giggles.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked.

"It's just like the book... You know... The tea party... With the mad hatter... And the March hare... No? Okay then... I should shut up now..." How did they not know the book they were in. Stupid...

"Hmm speaking of tea parties, how about-,"

"Eh, nope, gotta find my brother still, you know from the party, you know where he is?"

"Perhaps, if you come to my tea-part-"

"Oh than it's okay, I'll just ask someone els-"

"But I insist, madam, you aren't even dressed," I looked at my attire and he was right, I was in a nightgown, but I just shrugged.

"So?" I asked, a bit ruder than, intended.

"Don't you want any clothes?"

"What's wrong with being half-naked?"

"But I could give you clothes for fre-,"

"Then it's settled, you'll give me clothes and, I'll tell you a secret!" Then we shook hands-ish. Blood was really confused but shook my hand anyway.

"My brother is a girl, but if you tell him I told you, you're dead, and you can expect your head rolling," I smiled widely and he only laughed.

"Was that a threat?" he asked me.

"Of course!" I said trying to smile wider.

"At least you're interesting, I'll give you that..."

"Can I have some clothes now~" I whined. How the heck did I even get into this nightgown any way? And my back pack was on the floor. The thought scared me...

"Of course, I am a man to my word," he said, snapping his fingers, and maids came in with a casual dress.

"My eyes shimmered with admiration. It was a grey baggy, dress shirt, with a floral pattern, with short sleeves, and a black elastic material that squeezed my arms, it was a v-neck and with the same black,

embroidered around it, and it was tucked-in to a black skirt that went up to my mid-thigh, it was gave me room to walk around, with also a buckle on it. Blood knows me so well...

"You should come again for tea, it would be my pleasure, as owner of the mansion and lead-"

"Who do you think you are, leader of the-

"Mafia, in fact, you met him at your mothers party, and that would be moi. See, I am the leader of the mafia, and youshould be honored to been invited by me." WHOAH I always wanted to meet the leader of the mafia! So cool, I had so much respect for this guy now, he was so manly, and I just stood there, in complete awe of him. But wait, I threatened him... Whoops.

SHUFFLING NOISES FROM PAPER.

"Ehh boss can you help me pick up these pape-,"

"No, you work for me not the other way around," Blood said leaving the room. I got on the floor to help Elliot, who looked like he needed help, but just shrugged and started putting the papers right-side-up.

"Thank-"

"Do you know where my brother is~?"

"Well what does he look lik-"

"Well he has navy hair, and turquoise eyes, and he-

"Yeah he's next door, why do you ne-"

"Well because he's my brother, and I'm his sister, and in am older, and smarter, and hotter, and-

"But you're twins... How are you hotter than h-"

"We're fraternal... We don't look anything alike," I said, putting the papers down, opening the door and saw Everett on a bed, unconscious. "Do you have a phone, Ellie?"

"Ellie?" Elliot said blushing slightly.

"Why not? My nic-name was May."

"Sure here's my number," he said giving me and piece of paper with seven numbers on it.

"What about the area code~?" I pouted. Haha. Area codes... I pulled out my phone from my bag.

"It's 757," he said smiling as I typed the numbers into my phone, and texted him.

BUZZ BUZZZZ~

He pulled out his phone and read the message out loud.

"Hai~ -May, hmhm," uhh did he just giggle? That was cute. Let's see... He's really tall and me being my short 5'1 and he was about 6'6, it was kinda awkward. Haha...

"Well I'm gonna go now~," I said shoving my phone in my bag along with the vile blood had left on the dresser. "Can you get out so I can change clothes?" I asked Ellie and he blushed and nodded his head, took the papers, and closed the door behind him.

INSERT DRESSING SCENE

I pushed my backpack on my shoulders and yawned. I had to find Ellie and tell him to call me when Everett woke up. I opened the door to his room to see he was snoring away. How come he could be so peaceful...oh yeah, because there was no one. I remember when I was a no one. I knew no one, and no one hated me and no one liked me. Well no one likes me now, so what's the difference.

I could always remember being alone, until mother made me play with him... We never got along. Well... I never got along with anyone. My brother on the other hand, was a people person. He had everything. Popularity, looks, friends, it was hard growing up around him. Then I remembered a poem I wrote about him.

_Named:_

_Stupid poem I guess_

_Hmm... It's quiet,_

_It's peaceful._

_I'm used to it._

_I'm alone._

_All alone, and yeah _

_I guess I'm used to it._

_And I guess I've been alone _

_From the beginning. _

_But it's okay._

_I like the emptiness. _

_"lo...? ello...? Hello?"_

_Huh?_

_"Hello!"_

_Who is this?_

_"Do you want to play?"_

_"Wha-"_

_"It'll be fun!"_

_"Stop! Go away!"_

_"..."_

_ "I-I'm sorry,_

_please don't leave..."_

_Why is he leaving._

_I said sorry._

_I-I didn't mean to say that._

_"Wait, please"_

_I told him sorry..._

_Does he hate me?_

_Where did he go?_

_He hates me!_

_Why was I so mean!_

_I'm so stupid!_

_I'm so stupid._

_I'm so... stupid..._

_What's this new feeling? _

_Do I miss him?_

_Yeah I do._

_I miss him. _

_I thought I liked being alone..._

_I don't want to be alone._

_It hurts too much._

_I won't go back._

_"If you can hear me,_

_Please come back..."_

_"...y. ...ey. ...hey..."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry._

_I didn't mean it"_

_"Haha it's okay! Let's be friends!"_

_"What?"_

_"Were friends now okay?"_

_"Haha okay!"_

_A friend?_

_It feels..._

_Good..._

Every time I read it, I get so... sick...

I didn't even know I could write... But everyone was like, "who's it about?" So I just shut it down entirely. I never wrote again. Except for school... That poem isn't even that true anymore, but to me, being hated is better than being alone in the end. But reading was the best. The only place I would ever get lost I guess. And occasionally I would just drift out of conversations. I don't even know what it meant, but it happened anyway.

_ "Dear Everett,_

_ Please text me as soon as you see this note. It's really important if you are feeling ill. I am going to explore this strange wonderland. Your phone is on the bed-side table. Don't ask how you got into pajamas... Don't forget to eat and sleep. Don't be scared to ask for a little help. Don't fear others, let others fear you, and most of all don't forget I love you~! _

_ -don't you dare forget, Maeve."_

I kissed his forehead and set the note on his face.

Hehe my brother is so cute... I wish he never grows up, but he is a girl after all, so he's not going to suddenly grow.

I left my room and headed towards the doors. "Young lady, wait,"...great...the hat guy...

"What do you want, hat guy?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He walked towards me and pulled me into an embrace. "Wha-what are you doing!?" I mumbled, and he pulled me closer.

"If you don't have a place to stay, please don't be afraid to come pack here, your sister is here after all,~" oh right... Everett, I can still text him though so it's okay.

"B-B-Blood...c-c-can't...b-br-breath!"

"That's the point," he said loosening his grip a bit. AHH so much better, I thought as sweat rolled down my forehead. "And where exactly do you plan to go?" Hat man asked.

"Where ever the road takes me," I said flashing back a bright smile.

"Hmm... Good luck..." Blood said looking the most serious I've seen him... Not that I'm complaining, but where did the pervert part of him go. Do people here change that easily? Dang...

"Uhh thanks, Hat man, that's the nicest thing you've said to me yet," I awkwardly laughed at the awkwardness.

"Well I'm gonna go now," I said, finally sinking into his embrace, and taking in his scent. He smelled like roses and tea. Hehe just like mother. Before I realized what I was doing, I pushed away from Blood.

"Aw! We haven't even met the lady and boss already took her!" A voice said. But I was caught in someone else's arms. No wait, two persons arms.

"Yeah no fair, boss!

"I don't even know you guys," I said interrupting the fighting, and all eyes were on me.

"But onee-chan~ please play with us~!" Why were they calling me onne-chan, I was obviously younger. They were two men. One with a long pony-tail and blue eyes and the other had red eyes, and shorter hair with his bangs clipped to the side. They were both wearing matching suits, and what did they want to play anyway. What do adults pla-... Oh no stop the dirty thoughts train... Oh gosh.

"Pretty lady what's wrong? You look in pain," one one in red asked.

Oh I was clutching my head, whoops. "Oh I'm fine, I just have this power that gives me visions of the future, and it takes a lot of energy," I said trying to cover up, but suddenly, I got this horrible head ache, and a vision appeared.

* * *

**Please review guys and gurls. It encourages me to write more!**

**and if you were wondering y the poem stank so bad, was because I wrote it. Yep thanks for reading. P.M. me if u think I messed up or review. Thanks!**


End file.
